In a brush assembly having the structure described initially in accordance with EP 1 834 733 [US 2007/0209126], the procedure is adopted that the bristles are braked for a certain time with the aid of the stop means. After release of the bristles by passing the stop means, the kinetic energy hereby stored in the bristles and/or a brush strip, can be used. This is used for additional beating processing of a surface of a material with the aid of the bristles. As a result, comparable effects such as is observed in so-called sand blasting are achieved. However, the previously described teaching manages without blasting means so that expenditure on installation technology is significantly reduced, environmental contamination is avoided and it is possible to work particularly cost-effectively and efficiently. This has proved successful.
In addition, a brush assembly without stopping means has become known from EP 1 591 037 [US 2005/0241085] that is equipped with an abrasive body. The abrasive body can be adjusted against the annular brush or against the bristles attached to this and specifically on its rear side when viewed in the working direction. In this way, a relief grinding of the bristles takes place with the aid of which blunted bristle tips can be reground. As a result, the desired roughness depths on a surface to be processed can be easily adjusted and also retained. This prior art has also proved fundamentally successful.
In a rotary brush tool according to EP 1 834 733 having stop means, it is now desirable to additionally attach an abrasive body as described in EP 1 591 037 A2 in order to combine the positive effects of the stop means with the possibility of regrinding the bristles. However, this results in a relatively prominent and impracticable structure. This is where the invention begins.